A Well Known Stranger
by A Lonely Planet
Summary: There is a secret tearing them apart? What do you do when you and the person you love are slowly breaking because of a secret? When it tears at your heart? When it hurts both of you? When you want the secret to end but they don't? Gelphie. OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

A Well Known Stranger

**Chapter1: **

Galinda yawned sleepily. She peered up from her sheets to see Elphaba in the wooden chair reading a book, tracing her finger peacefully along the page. Galinda smiled softly to herself as she spied the green girl. Galinda silently slipped out of bed and tiptoed behind Elphaba and before she could say one word, Elphaba grinned.

"Don't you even try it."

Galinda pouted "Aww, Elphaba, couldn't you at least humour me and let me try to surprise you?"

Elphaba laughed as she turned the page, "Yes but it's so much more fun for me this way."

Galinda sighed as she put her arms around Elphaba from behind. "You're really, really mean. I think I'm going to have to do something about that."

Elphaba looked up, her head pressing onto Galinda's breast, "What are you plotting in the head of yours Miss Upland?"

Galinda gave a cheeky smile and gently kissed Elphaba, "All sorts of things Miss Thropp."

____

Elphaba woke up the next morning with her arms around her beloved girl and smiled. She and Galinda were always like that. They had their own little relationship. During the day they might as well have been strangers, but at night, at times they were alone, they could be lovers.

Scandalous as it was, it was also fun and they loved to play along, though no one knew, it merely added to the fun.

Galinda looked up, "Who are you smiling at?"

Elphaba smiled, "No one I know."

Galinda smiled, "Oh how mature. We both know I'm irresistible."

Elphaba laughed, "Really, well that makes one of us, who's the second, if I may be so bold to ask?"

Galinda raised her eyebrows, "You really are cruel. Well don't worry, I love you anyway, I've learnt to live with it."

Elphaba laughed and kissed Galinda's collarbone, "Now who's being cruel. Well don't worry; I've grown to learn to live with it too, besides my love for you always helps."

Galinda laughed, "Really?"

She looked up at the girl, "Really, now come, school is next, we should go, or we'll be late."

Galinda sighed, "I do wish you wouldn't remind me of the real world, but yes we should go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2: **

Elphaba was the first out of the door. As she walked she fixed her black robe to sit nicely along her frame. She then set her face into a cold, blank face as she turned into the next hall, pacing with a long stride. She peered down at her watch. Perfect. If she didn't hurry now she'd most definitely be late.

As she began to run around another corner, she bumped into another girl. The girl had light brown hair, violet eyes, fair skin. She was wearing a white dress and clutched her books tightly to her chest.

As Elphaba straightened herself, she noticed that she was taller than the other girl who only just reached the bridge of her nose. She appeared seventeen.

She girl sniffed, "Oh excuse me. I'm so sorry and I guess you're in hurry but I can't find my class, I've lost my boyfriend who was going to help me find it and I don't know what to do."

Elphaba blinked at the lack of shock this girl had towards her green colour. "What class do you need to go to?"

She started to tear, "Umm, I think it was natural science or something…I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do?"

Elphaba sighed, "No it's fine, come no need to panic. My dear do you happen to have Doctor Dillamond?"

She nodded, wiping at her tears, "I…I think so."

Elphaba nodded, "Alright then, calm down. Your in luck, it appears that we have the same class. Now come before we are late."

Elphaba walked it quick strides as the girl tried to catch up.

The girl asked softly, "What…what is your name…um, miss?"

Elphaba smiled, "My name is Elphaba Thropp."

The girl nodded briskly, "My name is Jena Hastings."

At that both girls passed another corner and came through a door to find the teacher yet to show. Jena squealed excitedly and ran over into the crowed of sitting students as she jumped into a boys arms. The boy smiled as he stood and caught her happily.

The boy had grey, silver hair and blue eyes and fair skin. He was quite tall at about a head taller than Jena. He was wearing a nice thirties black suit.

Elphaba gave a quick glance to Galinda, who was glancing right back. Both girls gave a quick smile and then looked away.

Jena pulled her boyfriend by the hand to Elphaba, "Elphaba, this boy is Craven Dyson. Craven Miss Elphaba was a really big help, I'd still be lost if it wasn't for her."

Craven gave a small smile, "I see; it's good to meet you. Thank you for helping her. I'm afraid I was it a rush and we lost each other in a crowd. We're both new."

Elphaba nodded, "I gathered that much."

At that moment Doctor Dillamond walked in and sat behind his desk, indicating to the rest of the class to do the same.

Elphaba moved to sit next to Boq and Jena and Craven went to sit together further away.

Elphaba followed to where Boq was so intently staring and rolled her eyes, "Will you stop staring at Galinda, she'll never consider you for a suitor if you keep staring at her. Besides the rumours already say she has a partner anyway."

Boq retorted determinedly, "Rumours are rumours. Besides if that were remotely true, wouldn't she be with him instead of being by herself half the time."

Elphaba felt stung but her face gave nothing away, "I suppose so. Still who's to say if rumours are as far from the truth as people make them out to be?"

Boq gave a slight glare, "I do. Besides I really do wish I could be the man with her, I swear I would do anything to be with her Elphaba, absolutely anything to just hold her hand would be more than I could ever ask for."

Elphaba gave sigh and gave up; it wasn't worth having an argument with the love sick boy.

By the end of the lesson everyone broke up into different groups, Galinda walked with Milla, Shenshen and Pfannee. She walked right past Elphaba without even glancing her way. Elphaba sighed; sometimes she hated their secret more than anything. Crope and Tibbett walked clumsily to Elphaba grinning like silly young boys with a disappointed Boq. Jena was grabbed into Cravens arms, which then walked up to Elphaba.

Jena looked up at Craven, "Put me down you stringless yoyo."

He kissed her forehead as he let her down, "I'm afraid you're going to have to work on your insults sweetheart."

At that Jena stuck out her tongue and laughed as he tickled her softy.

Elphaba stared at the two of them; they were in their own little world.

Jena looked at Elphaba, "Is it okay if we became friends Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba blinked again and shrugged, "It's perfectly fine, I suppose."

At that Craven's arms came around Jena, "In that case can I be your friend as well? After all you did save my girlfriend."

Elphaba replied blankly, "Fine, however I'd hardly say that I saved her."

Jena smiled softly, "Oh no you did. I have the worst sense of direction. Once I was trying to get to Glikkus, I ended up in The Emerald City. It's how I met Craven funnily enough. That was two years ago and we've been inseparable since."

He laughed, "True."

Elphaba merely stared at the two of them in almost jealousy. She wished she could be more open about her relationship. However she couldn't. Why not? She wasn't so sure herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3; **

Elphaba lay there that night in her bed with Galinda's arms wound around her. That same thought had been playing repeatedly in her mind.

Why not? Why couldn't they be with their relationship in the open? The thought had never really occurred to her. Keeping it a secret was fun at times, yet other times it grew tiresome and so frustrating that she just wanted to break something.

Elphaba whispered softy, "Galinda."

Glinda muffled, "Mmmm…"

Elphaba breathed, "Galinda I don't want to keep our relationship a secret anymore. I want it to be known."

Galinda rubbed her eyes, "Why? Elphaba, I like it like this."

Elphaba looked down at her, "I'm sick of it being like this. I mean I can't even glance at you in public. I want to be able to; I want to hold hands with you. I want to be with you Galinda all of the time, not just times like this, in the shadows like were ashamed of ourselves."

Galinda paused, "I'm not ashamed of it Elphaba, I just don't want to. I'm not ready for that. Not yet. The rumours are bad enough but imagine if I do actually have a relationship with you was known. It would be a scandal. I couldn't bear with something like that, not now and maybe not in a very long time."

Elphaba paused, "What does it matter what other people think? It's our business, not theirs. Why does it matter?"

Galinda looked away, she felt trapped, "It doesn't. I'm just not ready; I can't do that, not yet. Please Elphaba you have to try to understand, I can't. I have a reputation I have to keep, if I were to show up with you, how would it look?"

Elphaba looked away, "Oh."

Galinda felt a heaviness sink in, "Elphaba, I do love you. It's not that I don't. I just can't have a relationship like this in the open. I care for you, it's just…"

Elphaba finished her sentence perfectly, words Galinda didn't want to hear, "It's just that you care for your social status all that more. How you're viewed means more to you than me."

Galinda spoke as brokenly as Elphaba felt, "Can't I have both?"

Elphaba looked into Galinda's eyes and saw a reflection of her own. "Yes."

At that Elphaba turned her back to Galinda. Galinda felt horrible. She wasn't sure what to think. The truth stung. She didn't know what to do. That made it all the harder and scarier. Especially since she wasn't sure if Elphaba still wanted her. She would have given anything to hear her thoughts for any sort of reassurance.

Elphaba was going to keep to her word. She was certain of that much. Though for how much longer she wasn't sure. She loved her, but even Elphaba had her limits. How far they went? Well she was about to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4: **

Elphaba walked into the class, sitting in the back. It was a lesson about sorcery and Elphaba barely listened to the teacher just jotting down notes. Galinda tried to look at her but Elphaba wouldn't even look up.

Shenshen noticed, "Why are you looking at her?"

Galinda didn't reply and just looked down.

Milla cut in before either Pfannee or Shenshen could say anything more to upset her. "Wouldn't you sometimes be curious as to why or how the girl got green? I know it's passed my mind. Curiosity can sometimes overwhelm disgust."

Both girls just looked away obviously wanting to add an insult where it wasn't wanted.

Boq just sighed overhearing their conversation and thought strangely.

_Why couldn't I be green? It's not fair. She never even looks at me. Is it too much to ask for that she at least look at me?_

Crope whispered, "You know we should do something for Boq. He looks sadder than usual."

Tibbett nodded, "Yeah. I bet it's because Galinda is. What should we do?"

Crope shrugged, "Not sure. What do you think?"

Tibbett smiled, "Let's go out for a dinner, a fun night out. Maybe he'll find another girl to woo over. You never know."

Crope smiled, "Good idea. Should it be tonight?"

Tibbett laughed, "No time like the present my friend. There is never a time like the present."

After class everyone left walking out. Jena walked out a little too quickly by herself. Elphaba thought she saw the girls face. It didn't look good. It was then she noticed Craven wasn't with her. Elphaba rushed after her and looked around. She turned down the hall and ran a bit until she was the only one in the hall. She stopped in her stride when she heard sobbing behind a door.

Elphaba opened it to find Jena sitting up against the wall crying.

Jena looked up, "Oh, hi."

Elphaba nodded and sat beside her, "Hi. What happened? Where's Craven?"

Jena smiled, "Oh it's nothing really. I'm just a cry baby. I can never control my tears, so I normally hide away until I feel better and all the tears are gone. Craven had to leave, he won't be more than five days and I just miss him. I told you, I'm a cry baby. I just wish he'd come sooner. What about you? Why are you so sad?"

Elphaba's face was completely blank, "What do you mean?"

Jena turned to her, "You couldn't fool me, yesterday you looked at Galinda, you both smiled. At first I thought you were both friends and then she stared at you practically the whole lesson with a broken look and now you're trying to avoid the situation. What happened? You don't have to tell me, but did you two have a lovers spat?"

Elphaba stared at the girl, "I suppose you could call it that. A lovers spat. We've been together for awhile but she doesn't want to let the cat of the bag, so to speak."

Jena nodded, "Why doesn't she?"

Elphaba didn't say anything.

Jena looked away, "I see."

Elphaba asked softly, "Do you ever feel like you want to do something, anything to help, but you don't know what to do?"

Jena smiled, "You mean to feel helpless. Yes, sometimes. Whenever I and Craven fight I feel like that. We rarely fight but when we do it's horrible. I can never sleep the night after but usually we apologise to each other. I can never stand being angry at people, it kills me."

Elphaba nodded, she felt as if she's reach a slight understanding with this girl and yet she barely knew her.

Jena smiled, "I think maybe you should talk it out and if that doesn't work it's your choice of what to do next."

Elphaba merely asked, "What would you do in my situation?"

Jena shrugged, "I don't know the situation, so I can't really comment."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5; **

It had been the first time Galinda and Elphaba slept it separate beds. Elphaba woke up and Galinda wouldn't even look at her. Elphaba then walked out of the door.

She didn't have classes today so she walked out into The Pots and Pans, a new café. There she found Boq looking sadder than ever and took a seat next to him.

Elphaba asked softly, "What is the matter Boq?"

Boq sighed, "It's simple really. I had a wonderful time last night. It was so wonderful that I forgot all about Galinda. That's what's the matter is. Can you believe that I could forget about her, even for one second? I feel so miserable that I couldn't even start this tea. I've just been staring at it for two hours now."

Elphaba shook her head. "You'll be fine. You always are. Besides maybe there's hope for you yet if you can forget about Galinda, even if it was for only one night.'

He paused, "What's that supposed to…"

Elphaba smiled, "It means that if I ever need to find someone more miserable that me it's you. It always makes me feel better. The funniest thing is it's over the silliest things Boq. I mean honestly you get upset over dumbest things sometimes. Besides if you find another girl who can stand your overbearing attention you're lucky. Who knows there might even be someone out there who enjoys it."

At that Elphaba stood and left with Boq with more to think about.

Elphaba started walking down the halls of the school with a small smile on her face. She turned the corner and paused. There was Galinda looking right back at her, by herself.

Galinda spoke first, "Elphaba I wanted to apologise. Please I can't stand the silences between us."

Elphaba walked forward and put her arms around Galinda, "Galinda I'm not angry at you. I just needed time to think."

Galinda placed her head on Elphaba's shoulder, "Are we okay?"

Elphaba held her tighter, "Yes, we're fine."

Galinda closed her eyes, "Will we be fine?"

Elphaba buried her face in the girl's hair, "I don't know."

Galinda whispered softly, "I do love you."

Elphaba nodded, "I know, I love you too." _Though I'm afraid sometimes that isn't even enough. _

Galinda took a step back and composed herself, "I should be going now."

Elphaba nodded, "Alright."

Just before she left, Galinda did something that shocked both of them. She moved forward and gave Elphaba a quick kiss on the lips and then walked away to meet with her other friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter6:**

Elphaba went to bed that night with her arms around Galinda. She wasn't sure where they were going but she knew that she wanted to stay and find out. Galinda moved slightly in her sleep, she looked as if she were having a nightmare. Elphaba only held her tighter.

_____

That next morning it was announced of Doctor Dillamond's death. Elphaba was filled with silent shock. She kept it to herself but she was mourning, her face was blank but inside she suffering. After all she did help him with everything she had with Boq, Crope and Tibbett. All their effort had ended in vain. She wanted to work on the campaign to allow Animals their rights but it was all for nothing. No it would be worth for something. She would take the records that the Doctor made; she would do everything possible in her power to make this possible, no matter the cost.

However as Elphaba walked into her class, she looked at Galinda and all that raw emotion disappeared. Galinda was sitting there weeping quietly away from her usual friends. Her Ama had witnessed what had happened and as a result lost her mind or so they were told. Elphaba for one didn't believe it for one moment but she had no proof, so she kept her mouth shut, waiting for an opportunity to arise.

They went through their classes slowly that day, and not once was a word said. All the students seemed to quietly grieve the dead Goat.

No one knew but Galinda had made up fake mental illness for her Ama and it seemed to have come true. She blamed herself. Who else could she say was responsible for what had happened?

That night the poor girl sat on her bed looking aimlessly out of the window, "Elphaba I want to be called Glinda. I don't want to be known as Galinda anymore."

Elphaba paused, "Why?"

Glinda looked away, "I don't want to talk about it."

Elphaba didn't push, "I know exactly what you mean."

Glinda was crying and Elphaba moved off of her bed and sat next to Glinda. She put her arms around the girl whose tears hurt her as much as it hurt to see her crying.

Glinda wept at the crook of Elphaba's neck, "I'm so sorry."

Elphaba's chin was on top of the girls head, "Its fine. There's nothing to be sorry about. If you need to cry, cry. I'm here and I'm not about to leave you anytime soon."

Glinda nodded, "Alright. I love you, no I really do. I just never tell you how much I need you but I Elphaba, I really do."

Elphaba smiled, "I need you too Glinda but you're stronger than you think. I've seen it. Believe me; you'd be fine without me. I really do love you too and I need you as well. You wouldn't know how nice it is to be loved like the way you love."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter7:**

The next day Glinda walked into the room and saw Elphaba sitting there by herself and smiled.

She walked right up to her and asked, "Is this seat taken."

Elphaba looked at her for a few seconds and then shook her head, "No."

At that Glinda sat next to the girl smiling. She took Elphaba's hand, "I don't care if people know. That's not even important to me anymore. I just want to be with you."

Elphaba smiled and bent to Glinda's ear, "Thank you."

At that Glinda smiled and hugged Elphaba.

Jena saw them and smiled. She was glad it had worked out between them.

Boq looked up at Glinda and saw something had changed about her. He looked at Elphaba and somehow she appeared happier. Though he wasn't quite sure it had all happened over night. He didn't realise that a lot of on going tensions had faded last night and that both girls were grateful for it. Boq would soon find that Glinda had changed a lot over that night making very important decisions about who she wanted to be in her life. That he would no longer understand her as he once did and at that his feelings for her would dissolve into a friendship.

Shenshen and Pfannee stared the girls with disgust. They couldn't believe that Glinda would, in their terms, _sink so low._ Milla on the other hand was slightly pleased that Glinda finally looked happy.

Glinda paid attention to teacher, sometimes passing notes secretly with Elphaba. All of a sudden there was a nock at the door and Craven walked in and before anyone really took notice Jena squealed running to him and flung her arms around him.

The teacher stared, "Please Miss Hastings show some decorum."

But Jena wasn't listening; instead she was kissing Craven, who was laughing with his arms tightly around her. At that the bell rung.

Craven whispered to Jena, "Looks like we were literally saved by the bell."

Jena giggled, "I would say so."

The End

_AN: I'm thinking about doing a sequel, but I'm not sure. If you couldn't tell the last lines between Craven and Jena was a pun for Elphaba and Glinda's relationship. They were in a way 'saved by the bell'. _


End file.
